Junior High! (HIATUS: GOING MAJOR REWRITES)
by AWinx
Summary: The adventures of SNK OC's Saoirse Hillman, Rosemary Halter and Janessa Freud through the episodes of Attack on Junioe High with the main characters. OC insert story. No flames please!
1. Starting School Titan Junior High School

**Yay! I started the first chapter, and I'm surprised on how long it is. I had to watch every Attack on Junior High episode to get the details right. The script I used was the English because it was easier and less complicated to do. I wanted to write it because whenever I watch an episode, I always imagine my OC's are there. So I had to do it. I hope this story goes well. Anyways, enjoy while it lasts!**

* * *

 _And just like that...everything changed...At that terrible moment, in our hearts...we knew...home...was abandoned. Humanity...galled.._

Saoirse skipped among the fields of of dreamland. She hummed happily while feeling the warm, soft air surround her. Even if her eyes closed, she could feel if she was near a tree or an obstacle.

" _Saoirse_ ," she heard a boy's voice. She turned around and opened her eyes. Eren Yeager was standing there, holding out his hand. Saoirse looked behind him and saw Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman, his stepsister, watching happily. They both nodded with approval.

She smiled and she felt her cheeks go pink. She walked to Eren and sighed dreamily. She was dreaming of her long time crush, Eren.

"Eren..." Saoirse was speechless. She looked at the hand and looked at Eren, who was smiling at her, with his cheeks the same color as hers as well.

"Take my hand, Saoirse," Eren said. " _We can be a couple_."

Saoirse swore her cheeks grew hotter by the minute. She gently held out her hand and landed her hand on his. They both smiled, and Eren gripped her hand tightly. They both looked away and saw the sun of dreamland rising among them.

Saoirse closed her eyes for a moment, and when she blinked open, dreamland was replaced with her clean and library bedroom before her. She glanced at her alarm nearby, which said

"8:15...?" Saoirse groaned, and her eyes shut closed. Suddenly, she jumped hysterically out of bed and threw off her blanket, as if there was fire lit on her bed.

"Oh my god! _I'm late!_ " Saoirse screamed. " _My alarm didn't go off! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!_ "

She ran towards the bathroom at a full speed, as if there were zombies chasing her and she had to run for her life. She slid upon her feet touched the slippery bathroom floor but stopped herself from hitting against the wall.

" _Okayokay!_ " she attempted to calm herself down. "If i'm fast enough, I could still make it!"

She took her clothes of quickly and successfully threw it into the laundry box. She grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed the toothpaste too hard, a large amount went over the brush. Not caring, she threw the toothpaste container at the sink and turned on the shower while brushing her teeth.

She threw her bathroom towel over her after and sped back to her bedroom. She grabbed her black knee length socks and her uniform from her closet whilst throwing her towel at the bed and brushing her hair.

She eventually finished dressing up and went quickly to pack her stuff whilst putting perfume on her to make a good impression in the entrance ceremony. She didn't care about the multitasking, because she knew that method would be the quickest when late to school.

"Books, check! Pencils, check! Cellphone, check! Rulers and math items, check!" She chanted as she checked her stuff. She slid the bag over her shoulders and gripped it. She ran towards the hallway and went down the stairs quickly as possible.

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" Saoirse said rapidly as she saw her dad reading the newspaper and her mom cooking in the kitchen. She grabbed her bottle of water and tucked in into her bag along with her wrapped lunch. She went over the table and drank her water.

She grabbed the toast and hurried to the door. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" she said, running to the door and putting her shoes on to avoid dirt on her socks, as part of tradition of Japan.

Her father, Ben, he looked up from the newspaper whilst not aware that she's terribly rushing to be in time for the entrance ceremony. "Bye, sweet pea!" he greeted.

Her mother looked up from chopping. "Have fun at school today, sweetie," she greeted.

" _Yeahyeahyeah bye!_ " She rapidly said.

She heard her little cousin Heather walk down the stairs as she grabbed her bag. "Morning Saoirse," Heather greeted.

" _Yeahwhateverbye!_ " She said and opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Whew! Fastest record I broke," Saoirse panted. "Gotta run!"

She ran out of her house and into the streets. She heard running behind her and saw her neighbors Eren and Mikasa running. They must be late too. Eren put on his jacket rapidly. "Come on! I can't be late for our first day!" he cried out.

Saoirse ran toward them and joined them in running. "Hey Eren! Mikasa!" Saoirse greeted them. "You guys are late too?"

"Eren woke up late as I was already prepared, I helped him," Mikasa said.

"Hey Mikasa, I need you to swear that you won't tell anyone that you caught me drooling in my sleep!" Eren said.

"I swear, and Saoirse would keep quiet about it too," Mikasa said.

Saoirse nodded, even though she was actually surprised that Eren drooled on his sleep, but shook it off anyway. Everyone drools in their sleep, right?

"I won't tell anyone that you put your pants on backwards either," she revealed, and Eren winced upon hearing it.

"Don't worry, Eren!" Saoirse said. "We'll keep it to ourselves."

Eren, not wanting another second of embarrassment, he ran forward and put his hands on his head and closed his eyes in embarrassment. " _Don't remind meeee!_ " he shouted.

"Look out!" Mikasa warned. "You need to watch where your going-"

A young pretty blonde haired girl with big blue eyes came in view and before Mikasa could stop Eren, he ended up bumping into her, hard. He groaned. "Eren!" Mikasa and Saoirse called out to him.

They saw the young girl lying down, wincing at the mess that he had caused. Her bag was on the other side of her. She sat up and looked down.

"Hey- Are you okay?" Saoirse asked.

Eren stood up in front of her. "My bad," Eren apologized. "I was in a hurry."

He held up his hand, and the young girl was helped up. She smiled, as if it wasn't a big deal after all. "That's okay, I guess I was too," she said. She saw her breakfast lying on the ground, and Eren too.

Her breakfast has been ruined. "Oh no my breakfast," she said.

"Hold up, _Romeo_ ," an aggressive sounding woman's voice called out to them. Eren and the girl turned to see the woman approaching them in a threatening manner, her arms held up in a way a kid would when chasing someone.

"Bumping into my precious _Krista_ whilst she has a toast in her mouth and you've got the excuse to _put the moves on her?!_ " The woman shouted and attempted to hit Eren, but both of them dodged in time.

Eren panted, and Mikasa and Saoirse continuously stared at the two. "What moves?" Mikasa muttered.

The woman hugged Krista tightly and rubbed her head. "Everything's gonna be alright now sweetie pie, whadda you say we get married after the entrance ceremony?" she assured, not aware of the what-look from Krista.

Eren grabbed Krista's hand and placed a coin on her palm. The woman glared at him. "Look, I've gotta go, have breakfast on me, okay?" he said.

"Keep your filthy hands of her!" the woman said.

"See you around!" Eren hurried and zoomed past the two, with Mikasa and Saoirse following by.

"So sorry," Saoirse said while passing them.

The woman growled angrily and turned to the three friends running, but she was after Eren. Clearly he had the guts to make the move in front of her, but not in a romantic way to make the woman angry.

"We never want to see your face again!" The woman yelled at them.

Krista looked at her hand and opened her palm, staring at the coin Eren gave. "What am I gonna buy with this?" Krista asked herself.

Eren, Mikasa and Saoirse continued running at a speed to get them on school on time. "Come on girls, pick up the pace!" he said.

Suddenly, another girl with brown tied hair holding a watermelon came into Eren's view and yet again, he bumped into her. Eren groaned, guilty again of running into another person because of rushing.

"Aaaah!" The girl cried, staring at the ruined watermelon whilst crying. " _My watermelon!_ "

"You eat those for breakfast?" Mikasa asked.

"Sorry! My fault!" Eren apologized and grabbed her hand, placing something on her hand. "Take this!"

Eren stood up and continued running towards, with Mikasa and Saoirse following him. The girl opened her hand and saw a card with a picture of Eren and Mikasa, with the words saying "I'm going to drive them out!"

The girl stood up and raised her arms in rage. "This isn't gonna buy me another watermelon!" she yelled.

Eren and the girls resumed their rushing run to the school. They didn't are about losing breath, because they had to hurry before it starts. They were worried about the more people Eren could bump into, and he was getting Mikasa and Saoirse involved.

"Okay, not gonna run into anyone- _oof!_ "

Yet again, he bumped into someone when they thought they couldn't. Eren groaned and saw a boy lying down, dizzy.

"Nah let's just go," Eren said, not caring at all. He accidentally stepped on his face, blood spilling out, with Mikasa and Saoirse following behind.

"Give me a break! How far away is this school?!" Eren complained.

Mikasa watched him. _Ah, maybe if I could bump into him_. Saoirse didn't hear it, because she was focused on getting to school on time while avoiding to think of more people they could bump into.

Suddenly, Mikasa ran at a different direction at a really high speed across the town to make Eren and Saoirse avoid bumping into anymore people. Suddenly, a short boy came into view whilst skipping and humming a tune. He had a gray bald hair on him.

" _Ku, ku, ku, that's what pigeons say,_ " the boy hummed.

Just when Eren is about to bump into him, Mikasa came in between them and saved Eren before he could bump into him. Mikasa hit him in the back with her head and Eren spat out blood.

"Eren..," Mikasa said.

Eren flew in the air, screaming. Mikasa and Saoise ran towards him. "Hey! Wait for us!" Mikasa said.

"Eren!" Saoirse called out to him.

The boy looked back and stared at the girls running after their friend, in confusion. Eren screamed loudly as the sky descended from his view and felt the air rushing towards him. He hit the ground so hard, an explosion was made.

"Eren!" Both girls ran towards him.

Suddenly, the two girls Eren bumped into earlier were chasing him. "You dirty s-o-b!" the woman shouted.

"Ymir! Slow down!" Krista said.

The girl with the watermelon ran towards him, followed by the two last boys. Everyone he bumped into was real mad, and things won't end well. "You owe me another watermelon!" The girl shouted.

Eren rubbed his head, and raised his head up to see the school gate. "This is it," he muttered.

It was really large, it would take a year for ants to climb the wall. He stared at it in awe, amazed by the sight and the atmosphere. A symbol was placed in front of the gate, with a large hole in it.

"Attack Junior High School!" he exclaimed.

The people stopped to see the large sight before them. "That's gigantic!" the boy with the gray head exclaimed.

They all gasped in amazement, paralyzed by the appearance. "Sure is a good first sighting before we enter the school," Saoirse said.

The sound of the bell snapped them out of it. "Crap! We're late!" Eren said, standing up.

The teenagers followed him, not wanting to be late also. "Wait!" Mikasa called out to him.

"Oh!" Krista said.

"What about my watermelon?!" The brown haired girl shouted, still oblivious about her precious breakfast.

They entered a short cave, and when they reached the end of it, it was huge. They eventually reached crossroads. One was to the left, and one was to the right. Eren stopped and turned his head to the left. "That way!" Eren instructed.

"Would you slow down? Please!" The girl shouted.

They followed him, not reading the signs on the floor, as they were too focused on getting to school on time they didn't even mind the sign which read " _Titans_ " and the right was " _Humans_ "

They ran under a huge bench. They're reached the end, and they gasped at an even better sight before them. The school was massive and had hundreds of buildings stacked up to create a giant school.

"It's _gigantic-er_!" The boy with gray head exclaimed again.

"And kinda creepy," Krista said.

"Really big for people like us," Saoirse said.

They heard the bell chime again. "Come on!" Eren said.

The eight teenagers ran faster to attempt to catch up for their first period before the entrance ceremony. Little did they know is that they ran under a bench for titans to sit.

They reached the hallways, but something was off about the halls. It was too big for regular humans, because the ceiling was really high up and the walls were tall and thick.

The boy with a brownish cut hair looked around nervously. "Uh, so..," he observed. "Anyone else feel like something's off?"

"No, what are you talking about?" Eren replied.

The boy shot a bewildered look. "Seriously nothing about this place rhymes with who we are?" he complained.

Eren pointed at the sign above the door. "Look!" he said. The sign read "Year 1, Class 4". But the sign was really big. " _Year 1 Class 4!_ That's us!"

The teens stopped in front of the huge door before their eyes. They didn't expect this school to be really big. No one had the guts to tell something's wrong, because one of them didn't want any of them worried.

The door was way too big for humans to open. It had giant handprints plastered over the window of the door. "Please tell me whoever expects us to open this door's off their rocker," the gray head boy said. "Cause otherwise I'm just too thick to fit through this door."

Ymir butted it. "Shut up, let's think of something," she said.

Mikasa pointed to the side of the door. "Over there, look," she said. The others followed her direction and saw a door their size appear. The eight teens "wowed" at the quick answer Mikasa got.

"Nice one, Mikasa," Saoirse complimented.

They opened it and they were greeted by darkness. "Um, we might be the first ones here," Eren concluded, judging from the empty seats and the darkness, indicating that no one opened the lights and weren't seated at their desk.

Eren, Saoirse and Mikasa walked inside, while the others were nervously outside the door. They seemed to be the one telling that something doesn't feel right here.

"This still doesn't feel weird to you?" The brown haired girl called out.

Not tolerating anymore of saying that something wasn't right, Eren growled and turned to them. "Why is everyone so-"

Before he could react, a gigantic eraser fell on him, with blood sprayed out. The others stopped and their eyes could have been white. "Eren," Mikasa and Saoirse called out to him. Eren was lying on his chest with the eraser lying on him.

"Is that an eraser?" The copper haired boy questioned.

Mikasa and Saoirse grew worried. "Your not hurt, are you?" she asked.

Eren grew angry at the eraser hitting him. " _It's about to be a rubber stack_!" he threatened.

"Stop," Mikasa said. "You need to calm down, something's definitely not right."

Eren couldn't tolerate one more excuse on the subject on why it looked off. "Stop being so paranoid-"

A set square ruler fell on him, and the end of it stabbed Eren on the head, and blood sprayed out. Eren screamed hysterically whilst running in circles while experiencing the pain of the set square. The students grew worrier by the minute, judging from the large sized objects and the large hallway.

Suddenly, they saw Eren float with the set square pierced on his head. They weren't sure wether they are hallucinating from their worried state or what they were seeing is real.

Eren stopped screaming as he felt himself lift off the ground. He was really high up now. "What's going on?" Eren asked, turning his head to whoever was lifting him. He gasped upon seeing the sight of a titan holding the set square attached to Eren. He was smiling, praising itself for its school item to damage Eren.

"No...a titan!" Eren exclaimed.

His head from the tip of the set square removed and fell to the ground on his butt while his other friends stare up in shock. A real titan was in front of them. They wanted to believe they were hallucinating, but it seemed very real.

The titan reached out his hand to pick up his eraser. Eren was determined to not let the titan get away with hurting him. "I-I will erase every last one of their kind-"

But was interrupted again when the eraser was thrown to his face. The other students winced seeing Eren hit for the third time today by a titan. The titan threw a scissor, blade and pen at them, but missed them by the hair. The students gasped in fright.

Several other harmful school supplies rained down on them. Eren removed the eraser and ran outside to escape the titan chaos. Not wanting to be hurt, the students followed him and started running for their lived whilst the items continue to rain down on them.

"What is this?! What's happening?!" The brown haired girl screamed.

"Don't you get it?!" The copper haired boy shouted. "We entered into one of their classrooms!"

He tripped and reached out his hand. Suddenly he blushed seeing Krista in front of her. He tried to reach for her blonde hair to grab on, but Ymir shoved Krista away and was replaced with the gray bald boy. He ended up taking of his pants, showing his butt.

The copper haired boy tripped and soon the boy he grabbed on fell from his grip, tripping the others as well. Only Mikasa, Ymir and Krista avoided it, as the Asian girl had quick reaction and Ymir was carrying Krista. As for the others, they rolled around while screaming, with Mikasa, Ymir and Krista calmly followed them as if the students rolling as a calm sight. The others were thrown out and they fell to the ground, one by one, dizzy.

"Hey!" an adult's voice called out to them. The first year students looked up to see a man wearing an orange janitor suit. He held a broom and had a not so approved look. "You darn brats, what do you think your doing?"

" _Mr. Hannes_!" Eren called out.

* * *

" _Hahahaha!_ Well that was a disaster," Hannes commented when Eren told him about how he was late and he and his friends entered the wrong school. They all panted and looked frightened. Clearly, they barely survived a titan attack by school supplies.

"There's nothing funny about what we've just went hrough," the brown haired girl muttered.

"I'm sorry kids, that was the titans' building back there," Hannes said. "You guys are supposed to be in this one."

Their school-their real one, was a normal looking school. It looked fancy and completely right, and a statue was in the middle of it. The students "oohed". It had a brown clubhouse, a gym, a pool and running track. The sight threw their experience of the titan building away.

"Welcome to Attack Junior High School!" Hannes welcome them.

"It's... _normal_ ," the copper haired boy commented.

* * *

The students reached their classroom- their real one, Year One Class Four. After what they've been through, they were finally safe and sound, not wanting to think about what happened earlier. But what shook them with energy is that they made it to school on time before first class starts.

"Attention!" a teacher instructed. He was standing in the front and the chalk text written on the board behind him was written "Welcome to Attack Junior High! By Keith" It indicated that the teacher's name was Keith. "Alright class, here's a breakdown; your all now in the 104th First Year! This is class four, approved!"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Keith said. "I'm Keith Shadis, and you won't hate me! As your teacher, I do not welcome you rewardly! Right now your nothing! Less than nothing! Matter of fact most of you are now livestock! Fall closely and worthless and pathetic! Now stand up and say your names, midgets!"

The freckled boy next to the copperhaired boy smiled at him. "Nice to meet you," he greeted. The copperhaired boy faced him and the freckled boy smiled brightly.

Krista, who stood in the front, went first and turned to face her class with a salute. "My name is Krista Lenz," she introduced herself with a smile. "Hi everybody!"

Ymir stood up as well, who was beside her. "I'm Ymir," she introduced herself. She grabbed Krista and held her tightly, as if the whole class was an enemy to her and she was the one who needed to protect Krista. "And if any of you scomades lay a hand on my Krista your dead meat!"

The blonde girl at the far end stood up and saluted with a bored look on her face. "Wall Maria, South Elementary, name's Annie Leonhart," she said.

"Real great to meet you all, i'm Reiner Braun," the muscular blonde behind her introduced himself.

Keith approached the gray bald boy's seat. "Your up, cueball tell us who you are!" he demanded.

The boy stood up and saluted. "Me?" he exclaimed proudly. "U-Uh I mean sir! Right, Connie Springer Wall Rose South District Ragako Elementary!"

Keith hit him and pinched the sides of his head hard. Connie yelled in pain as the teacher continuously swayed him whilst pinching the sides of his forehead. "Huh! Who would you ask a question, Connie Springer?" he said. "They lead you to a side of the hearts on there long ago?! Who's next?!"

"I am sir!" The tallest boy in class said. "I am Bertolt Hoover! Very glad to be here!"

"Next!" Keith demanded.

A girl at the back stood up and saluted. She had green eyes and fair skin. She had messy orange hair tied to a ponytail, with most of her bangs covering the sides of her face. "Janessa Freud! Wall Sina Northern District Oruvd Elementary!"

Keith grabbed her bangs and pulled them real tight, with Janessa crying in pain. "Is this how you make your hair even in important events like this one, _Janessa_ _Freud?!_ " Keith shouted, and let go. He was completely oblivious of her hairstyle.

Janessa rubbed her head to ease the pain. She leaned to Saoirse, who was her seatmate. "Keith's probably a scary teacher," she said.

Saoirse smiled. "Nice to meet you, Janessa," she said. "Let's say hang out with me and my friends later? I'm Saoirse Hillman."

Janessa beamed. "New friends, I love it!" she said. She was very happy to make a new friend instantly after what Keith had done.

Keith eventually called out to other students, who chanted their name and saluted, Keith even crictized others for the ones who had unusual behavior or appearance. Eren nervously bit his thumb because of this teacher. He didn't want to be hit, because he needed good impression in front of his fellow students. Eren repeated what he said over again so that his words wouldn't be eaten when he introduced himself. Mikasa sighed, this isn't gonna go well as she expected.

"Next!" Keith called.

Eren stood up and saluted determinedly. "Sir!" he said. "I'm Eren Yeager, sir! From Shinganshina Elementary!"

"And why have you come to this school, Eren Yeager?" Keith asked.

"To drive them out! All of them! And not just from this Junior High, but from the entire world!" he shouted, landing his feet on the desk and his fists shown, telling that Eren really meant it. Saoirse at the back was impressed by his introduction and blushed, looking away. Janessa noticed it, but didn't have the guts to ask why.

But the effect of the intro was greeted by silence. Thomas, the one in front beside Mina Carolina, he leaned toward her. "Did he actually just say he's gonna drive out the titans?" he questioned, making sure he heard it right and clear.

"Human beings can't defeat those things, there's no way," Mina doubted.

Eren heard it as well and glanced from their direction, with Mikasa looking at them also, but for a different reason. "What's with those two? A couple of pessimists?" he asked.

Mikasa closed her eyes in frustration. "It's not exactly the issue here, Eren," she said.

A "heh" came from across Eren and Mikasa. The students looked at the person who said it. It belonged to the copperhaired boy. He had many doubts for Eren's goal, literally. "Well then," he said. "Every class has a weirdo in case we know which one ours. Me? I tried to steer clear with the titans, I mean who would want to open a can of worms?" he flipped his hair to make the class believe he proved the point.

Eren looked discouraged. "Okay, who are you again?" he asked.

The copper haired boy glared and stood up. "I'm Jean Kirstein! You know the guy who ran with you into the school?!"

Janessa leaned to Saoirse. "He's my friend," she told her.

Jean approached Eren. "Your name's Eren Yeager? I'm gonna go out on a limb and see what the weirdo that you are at this school too, and see if the people are creeped out with that kind of talk."

Jean clearly touched on a sore subject. "Maybe, okay yeah," Eren said. "But so what?"

"Like at my school, I was a rockstar, best soccer player on the team, hot break point and average and always getting a ton of cards on Valentine's Day! And sometimes a lot of chocolate," he boasted.

Janessa turned red and whistled to keep Saoirse from noticing her red face.

"Big one, huh?" Eren said. "I may not be one of the popular kids but I had tons of fun. I can't give specific examples at the moment. But trust me, it was a blast!"

The two faced each other and their noses touched. "What's your problem?!" Jean shouted.

"What's your problem?!" Eren shouted back. The two boys growled at each other.

"Knock it off," Mikasa interrupted, not wanting Eren to start a fight as he usually did. The two looked at Mikasa. Her black, silky hair attracted the attention of Jean, who was amazed and definitely love at first sight. Janessa saw his reaction and crossed her arms, looking jealous. She still couldn't recover from her red face.

"We're all the same people here, right?" Mikasa said. "It's Junior High, we need to try to get along."

Jean couldn't stop staring at her and blush. Mikasa noticed it and faced him. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Jean shook his head and snapped out of daydreaming. "I'm sorry! I-You have really beautiful black hair," he complimented, rubbing the back of his head.

Janessa groaned. "What's wrong, Janessa?" Saoirse asked.

Janessa cringed and turned redder. "U-Uh, no reason," she lied. She was praying somehow Saoirse won't learn instantly that she had a crush on Jean since childhood.

"Eren," Mikasa apprached him. She grabbed his collar. "Your collar's unbutttoned."

She tried to fix it, but Eren pushed her off and glared at her as if she called him worthless. "Back off! Quit treating me like a toddler! You always got a swooped down move!" Eren yelled.

Jean, wanting to defend Mikasa, he grabbed Eren's by the collar. "Bastards like you make me want to puke!" he insulted.

"What the-?!" Eren exclaimed. "Hey man! I don't know who you think you are, but one hand on my uniform and you'll wish you haven't-"

Keith hit them real hard on the head to silence them, causing a large throb to appear. Saoirse and Janessa cringed at the sight of their crushes being hit.

Keith noticed a newspaper fall and in the corner of his eyes, the brown haired girl was munching on a rice ball. He turned to her. "You there, girl," he called out to her. "What on blazes do you think your doing?"

The girl looked up with mouthful of rice. She munched one more. "Your officially on my bad side! I suggest you give me your name now!" he shouted, pissed off.

The girl swallowed quickly and saluted with the rice ball in her hand. "My name is Sasha Blouse, sir! Wall Rose South Elementary!" she introduced herself.

"Well then, Sasha Blouse," Keith continued. "Suppose you tell me what you've got there in your right hand."

"Rice ball, sir!" Sasha said. "There's a fresh one in the ktichen and my belly says to eat it!"

"All bet," Keith said. "Why of all _places_ would you choose to stuff your face here?"

"Well I was going to eat a watermelon but, it got ruined on the way to school so I had to make due," Sasha explained.

"Why here? Why in this moment?" Keith asked. "Why eat that rice ball in my class?"

Sasha cringed. "Are you asking me why people eat rice balls, sir?" she asked. "Or your asking me why I didn't go with a different kind like spicy mayo barbecue beef?"

The other class stared at her in bewilderment, amazed by her stunning speech of the reason why she ate a rice ball now. They must have think she's gotten straight to the point without distractions. Connie was drooling at the saying of food from Sasha.

Sasha cringed, realizing that Keith didn't talk yet, he just stared at her, indicating that somehow he is not approved of the reasonable speech the young girl had just given.

Wanting to approve him, she ripped the rice ball in half, and handed the other half to Keith. "Here sir, you can have half," she said.

Keith picked it up, and stared at it, completely dumbfounded. "Half?" he questioned. "Really?"

Sasha stared at him for a moment with determination in her eyes. But Sasha instead just grinned and chuckled loudly, possesed by her obssesion of food.

Things didn't go well after that.

* * *

After class, the announcment made it's cue for the first time in the year. "Attention!" a cheery girl's voice announced over the speakers. "The entrance ceremony will begin shortly. All students report to the school yard with their lunches. I repeat, students report to the school yard with their lunches, the entrance ceremony will begin shortly. Thank you!"

Sasha, who had a large throb on her head, indicated that Keith hit her with his disapproval of the rice ball, she was stuck cleaning duty, even on her first day of school. She felt guilty pleasure about eating a rice ball in class, and now she has to make up her punishment.

As she heard the announcement, she looked up. "With our lunches?" she asked herself, her hunger taking over her mind again.

* * *

" _Fall in!_ " Keith demanded during the entrance ceremony.

The first years saluted with their lunches behind their backs. "Sir!" they all shouted.

The first years were the first ones to have their entrance ceremony. The other teachers and the principal stood before them. "Alright, Attack Junior High's 104th Entrance Ceremony begins now!" Keith announced. "First off, let's have some words from the headmaster!"

Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning struck behind the wall, shaking the ground and making everyone scream whilst still saluting. The ground continued to shake with a shocked Eren. "What's with the ground shaking?!" he asked.

"What in the hell is that?!" Connie called out.

Eren gasped upon seeing the sight after the lightning. Smoke was coming out, and a giant red hand was placed on the wall. The other students stared up in fright with Sasha nervously munching her rice ball. "No...that;s impossible!" Connie cried out, not wanting to believe it. "The wall's fifty meters high!"

"Titans aren't that big to see what's inside the walls!" Saoirse exclaimed.

Normal titans usually measure around six to fifteen meters. Fifteen was the maximum size of the titans, which seemed to be the largest among titans. But for the titan outside the wall, it was impossible that he was tall enough to peek its head over the wall, it could have been an unusual one.

Eren couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh god..," he gasped. "It's a _titan_!"

The head of the titan raised up and it had red peeled skin, with an evil look on his face. He was sure proud to be the highest among titans as he was the only titan that had the capability to look over the wall.

Eren shook in rage while Mikasa and Saoirse looked at him. "And I recognize him...," he recalled.

 _"Noooooooooo!" A young ten year old Eren screamed upon seeing the precious item the Colossal Titan had stolen; his food. Mikasa looked back with a terrified look and turned away, not wanting to see the sight before her._

Eren growled. "He took something precious away from me..!" he said.

Seeing what he's about to do, Mikasa tried to stop him. "Eren, no! Don't tell me-"

She was interrupted when a large explosion appeared in front of the students, and they screamed. It had broken the wall. Most of them were blown away by the strong wind from the blast, holding their dear lunches tightly. A fifteen meter titan appeared in the hole and made its way inside. The students screamed and tried to run away, terrified that the titans would steal their lunches.

Mikasa and Saoirse attempted to drag Eren away. "Eren, come on!" Mikasa warned. "We've got to get moving!"

"Mikasa's right!" Saoirse proved a point. "The titans are coming; we need to get away before something happens!"

Eren pushed Saoirse and Mikasa's arms of him. He was determined not to let the titan get away with breaking the wall and stealing the students' lunches. They heard a scream and they turned to see Thomas in the titan's mouth with his lunch. "H-Help...me..." he stuttered. The titan raised its head up and swallowed Thomas along with his lunch.

The titan spat him out, and Thomas landed on the ground with Mina Carolina, Mylius Zeramuski and Nic Tius watching in horror.

"Thomas!" Mina cried out.

Thomas sat up and cried as he saw his beloved gioza in the titan's mouth. He reached out his hand to stop it. " _My gioza!_ " he cried out.

Eren, Mikasa and Saorise stared in horror at the eaten gioza. Other students' lunches have been eaten as well. They saw Janessa run past them holding her bento. Saoirse reached out her hand to stop her.

"Janessa!" she called out, but it was no use.

A six meter titan chased Janessa, determined not to let the lunch get away. Janessa eventually tripped over a rock and her lunch fell out of her hands. She tried to reach it, but the titan's hand managed to grab it before she did. She turned her head towards the titan, which happily ate the lunch. The titan ran away to find more food to steal.

Jean eventually saw her and kneeled down to help her up. "Janessa! You okay?" he asked. concerned.

Janessa reached out her hand and tears flowed out of her eyes, with Jean watching. "My bento!" she cried.

"My tuna sandwich!" a girl cried out.

Saoirse put her hands on her head. "This is terrible," she muttered.

Eren couldn't resist what he was seeing. "Bastards," he grumbled. "So this is how things are gonna be."

Mikasa and Saoirse turned to Sasha's scream, not too far. She was on the ground holding her hand up to stop the titan from eating her food. "Please! Not my omelet!" she shouted.

Connie knelt to the ground reaching out for his food in the titan's mouth. "Not my sushi!" he screamed.

Eren and the girls were terrified of what they were seeing, not aware of the Colossal Titan's hand above them. "You've got to snap out of it, come on!" Mikasa tried to make sense into him.

"We have to go!" Saoirse said.

Eren didn't listen. "Its happening again..," he reminiscenced again about his incident. "They take away what we hold most dear."

He looked down in anger. He raised it again, and raised his arms in victory. "I will not be bullied! Hargh! The target's in front of me!"

He was aware of the Colossal Titan's arm in front of him. He ran towards the stairs . "No, Eren wait!" Mikasa called out to him.

"Come back!" Saoirse tried, but it was useless.

Eren headed towards when he reached Hannes. Seeing the items in the box, he grabbed a titan sized pen and decided to use it as his weapon. Hannes jumped in fright and dropped the box. The young boy went up the stairs and grabbed a nearby broom for a second weapon. Adrenaline filled him quickly, he was determined to fight the Colossal Titan off without hesitation.

"We've got ourselves a Colossal Titan!" he shouted. "This is my chance!"

"Eren!" Mikasa and Saoirse shouted in unison, afraid to see him hurt.

Eren ignored them. "For us Junior High School kids...!" he panted. "This will be our battle!"

He reached the rooftop and prepared to strike. He turned and stopped running. He slowed down the speed to avoid slippery with his heel and came face to face with the Colossal Titan. He ran towards the end of the railing to get him.

Jean appeared beside the girls. "Yes! Go get him Eren!" he cheered for the first time for the brunette boy.

Saoirse rolled her eyes and continued to watch Eren about to defeat the Colossal Titan in front of the first years and prove they were match for those humanoid giants.

He reached the end and jumped on the railing with one heel, flying towards the titan. The other students cheered, expecting to see Eren defeat the titan. Saoirse's doubts faded and was replaced with victory cheer. If he won, she would confess to him her feelings.

"Go, Eren," she whispered to herself.

Eren was getting closer to the unaware titan. He was almost there, almost there. "Say goodbye!" he shouted at it. But suddenly, he stopped when he felt himself falling to the ground and crashing. The other students groaned. Their victory had just turned into defeat instantly.

"Eren!" Saoirse shouted and ran to his aid.

"Saoirse, wait!" Mikasa called to her, but she didn't listen.

Eren was lying on his stomach, and realized his lunch was exposed. The titan's hand picked it up and Eren was too late to save his meal. The titan was about to pluck it into its mouth in front of Eren.

"Nooooo!" he screamed. He reached out his hand. "Don't do it you monster!"

The food fell from the bento and it had pickles, lettuce, a tomato and his hamburger steak covered in cheese. "Not my precious cheese hamburger steak!" he pleaded, watching as the food slowly fell into its mouth.

The other students groaned yet again. He had to hate a titan for a simple cheeseburger. The titan swallowed it and went away.

"Cheese Hamburger Steak?" Sasha questioned.

Krista looked at Ymir. "He put his life on the line for a that?" she asked.

"Way to have your priority straight," Ymir commented.

"That cheeburg bastard," Jean crictized.

Mikasa sighed. "I tried to tell you not to say it out loud," she muttered.

Eren was kneeling on the ground, crying beyond belief. He was too late to save it. He sobbed and sobbed as he couldn't process the fact that his precious meal has been stolen. His anger grew for the titans as well. Saoirse was the only one who was there to comfort him. She was rubbing his back.

"Its my- favorite...," he choked up.

"I'm so sorry, Eren...," Saoirse tried to assure him. She wished there was something she could do, but it all seemed hopeless.

Three upperclassmen where watching the two from a window at the top floor of the school. They looked like they were seniors.

"Tch," the shortest man said with a fountain black hair. "Yeah, cheeburg bastard."

* * *

 **Woah! How long was I writing? Oh, never mind. I enjoyed writing it because my OC's are there. Hope that it would really be more longer when I put more details in the story. I have three OCs, Saoirse and Janessa, but the third one is gonna be in the next chapter. Believe me, it took two days to write this chapter! My fingers actually hurt from so much typing, but it was all worth it. Anyways, I hope you loved it. Favorite and love this story if you want to know wether the story's updated or not! Awinx out! (for now)**


	2. Chasing! Titan Junior High School!

**Hello hello! Awinx here! Finally, another chapter! Hope you enjoy it, and be prepared to meet my third OC! Enjoy while it still lasts!**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Junior High. Students studying and chatting. There are also some students which tend to make love all over the place, like Hannah and Franz. Mikasa, Jean, Janessa, Sasha, Saoirse and Connie were surrounding Eren's desk to chat with him about his bravery against the Colossal Titan a few days ago.

Hannah and Franz were bonding near them. "We get to watch a DVD today!" she squealed.

Franz chuckled. "Fun!" he replied.

Sasha was eating a box of pocky. She stuck three pocky sticks in her mouth and munched happily. She looked at Eren. "That's kind of weird," she said, looking at the seat next to him, which was empty. "Whoever sits at that desk never shows up."

Eren leaned his head on his hand. "Huh?" he looked at the seat. "Oh, Armin? Poor guy really hates the cold. So during the winter he just stays home."

Saoirse nodded along. "He gets chills every time he's exposed to coldness, he just shivers really badly," she explained.

Connie leaned his head. "But it's already spring," he pointed out.

"How long is it gonna be to come to school?" Jean asked.

Janessa crossed her arms. "If he stays at home forever then he would retake the semester," she said. "Otherwise he would repeat this year."

Mikasa piped up. "He needs to start thinking about his attendance record," she said.

Eren stood up and pushed his chair back to where it was. "Wonder if he's okay," he said. "Let's drop by and check on him after class."

"What's going on?" The roaring voice of Keith Shadis demanded the group. Compared to an old man's temper, he seemed scarier. The students turned to see a not-so-good-looking Keith staring daggers at them.

" _Mr. Keith!_ " Eren gasped.

Sasha hurriedly gobbled the pocky sticks before Keith could punish her again. The other students saluted. She swallowed it and groaned, completely bloated.

"Care to explain why you kids are the only students who haven't sign up for a club yet?" the teacher demanded.

"Oh, right," Eren said. "Sir, is there a club dedicated to beating up titans? Cause I would join that in a heartbeat."

"Same here, sir," Saoirse agreed.

Sasha turned to them. "Well that was certainly an Eren response," she said.

Keith was not approved. " _Eren Yeager!_ " he called.

Sasha and Eren cringed at the tone of Keith's voice. He didn't like it at all. "You and the absentee Armin Arlert went to the same elementary school, correct?" Keith asked.

"Uh, yes sir!" Eren answered.

"Good!" Keith said. "I expect you to collect his club submission form by tomorrow. If you fail, i'll put him and the whole lot of you in whatever club I damn will feel like! Is that clear?"

Eren looked like as if he was staring at a dismembered body.

* * *

"You guys are buying meat buns, right?" Saoirse asked while shopping with Eren and Mikasa for Armin.

Eren nodded as he handed the coins to the counter lady. "These are for Armin," he said. "Hopefully he won't refuse to come out just to eat it for his sake."

The counter lady smiled and handed him his change. "Thank you for stopping here, kiddos," she said. "Come back soon!"

The trio walked to the door and they slid open. The man noticed them leaving. "Thank you, come again." he said.

They walked out of the convenience store and Eren looked at the plastic bag full of meat buns and drinks. "Meat buns and omazaki," he mentioned. "If a grub bag of these doesn't get him out of the house, nothing will."

Saoirse nodded happily. "Hope he likes it!" she said.

However, what the trio didn't know was that a titan was watching them from above the convenience store, hungry and thirsty for food. Titans stole food a few days ago, but never imagined it would happen again shortly for visiting a sick friend.

The trio eventually decided to stop by their house to pick up something. Saoirse ran to her house and Eren and Mikasa went to theirs. They rang the doorbell of their home.

"Hello!" Eren called out.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over them, it was so big, it even reached Saoirse. The three friends looked back in time to see the titan grab the meat buns and drink from Eren's grasp. It was happening once again, and this time, Eren was not willing to give up like last time. Saoirse ran to them.

"Oh no! The food!" Saoirse exclaimed.

"He took the meat buns!" Eren said and ran in front of the titan. " _You monster!_ "

"Eren! Wait!" Mikasa and Saoirse called out in unison. This isn't gonna go well like last time. They both watched as Eren attempted to fight the titan again to get back their food.

The titan smiled and mockingly raised up the meat buns to make it much harder for Eren to reach. "Give them back right now!" he shouted, running towards it. "They don't belong to you!"

The titan grabbed Eren. He tried to free himself from the hand's grasp, but it was no use. The titan was stronger than the boy was. "Let go off me you filthy titan!" he demanded. "Or taste my iron fist!"

He tried to punch him, but his blows were too fast and small to even hit a big hand. Mikasa and Saoirse grew worried by the minute. This wasn't supposed to happen. They just wanted to visit Armin, but fate decided to have a titan chase them down and grab the meat buns from under their noses.

"At this rate, the meat buns are gonna get cold," Mikasa mumbled.

"This isn't gonna end well," Saoirse replied.

Suddenly, in the corner of their eye, they saw a flash of black head towards the titan with something in his hands the girls couldn't make out what it was. The figure jumped off and he slapped the titan's neck. The titan let go of Eren and the meat buns. He screamed as he fell down the ground.

"Eren!" Mikasa and Saoirse cried out in unison. Mikasa held out her arms and Eren landed on them. The bag landed on his head as well. Whoever saved them, they were really thankful it was over. They saw the titan fall down and he was knocked out cold by the item that the figure used. It looked like paper swords. The weight of the titan was really high, when he fell, smoke practically formed and went out a few seconds later.

"Who is that?" Mikasa asked upon seeing the figure when the smoke cleared.

Saoirse scrunched her face. "Huh, never seen him before," she said.

Eren turned to the figure who landed on the titan. It was a he, and he was wearing the school uniform, holding two paper blades in both of his hands. He had a fountain haircut and pale skin, they couldn't see it.

The trio looked closely at the cloth of the student. "Look at that emblem," Eren said, noticing a small emblem on the end of his black cloth, it had blue and white wings. "The wings...of freedom."

Saoirse shook her head. "Whatever legion this guy's in, it better be good," she said.

"And that uniform, he's definitely an upperclassman," Mikasa concluded. Eren and Saoirse turned to her at the conclusion.

The man turned to them with a smirk on his face. He had a deadpanned look and gray, narrow eyes that stared at them like a hawk. The kids could have sworn that this man is ten times stronger compared to a samurai.

" _Hey, you three,_ " his deep voice called out to them. "This is the part where you tell me what's going on."

For an upperclassman, he seemed intimidating. Eren got off of Mikasa and wiped of the dirt on his clothes. "That does it," Eren said. "I'm joining whatever club this guy's in."

Mikasa looked like she had doubts, but not Saoirse. "Don't you see?" he said. "That's the home of all titan fighting skills."

Saoirse looked at the upperclassman. "We can finally have the opportunity to fight back," she said. "I'm joining too."

Eren faced her. "That's right, Saoirse," he said.

Without defense from any of them, Mikasa closed her eyes. "Then I'm gonna _join_ it too," she mumbled.

Eren and Saoirse turned to her and looked at her as if she said that she was a vampire for a long time. "What? No way, forget about that!" Eren protested. "I'm not trying to drag you in. Don't follow us to our doom!"

Saoirse put her hands on her hips. "I usually agree with you Mikasa, but you don't always have to follow us wherever we go twenty four-seven," she said.

Mikasa closed her eyes. "No," she said. "But if I can help it, with me there, I won't lead you two to your doom. I just want to protect you also, Saoirse. Your my best friend."

Eren thought for a moment. "All of us together then," he mumbled.

The man who slayed the titan was busy drinking tea in the background the whole time. He held his cup in an unusual way and sipped it. He turned to the brunette boy. "Excuse me, still kinda waiting for an explanation here," he demanded.

"Uh, sir! Mind if I ask what club do you belong to?" Eren asked.

"Give us specific details, please?" Saoirse said.

"It's an official name its none of your damn business, cheeburg," he bluntly said.

Suddenly, they heard an old man patting the futon with a stick on the balcony. The four looked at him. "Cleaning the futon, the filthy filthy futon, ha, ha, ha," he sang. He continued to repeatedly slap the futon to get the dust out from the dirt.

"That's Armin's grandfather," Eren said.

"Does he usually pat futons like that?" Saoirse asked.

Mikasa shrugged. "Don't know," she said.

The titan slaying student stood up. He didn't like seeing the futon being cleaned that way. They guessed that he was a clean freak or something. "Hey pops, that is not how you clean a futon!" he called out to the grandpa.

He jumped to the balcony and landed next to the old man. He was not pleased, nor approved. "Hold the bitter like that you'll damage the cloth! Use a sideways motion!" he instructed.

He tried to grab the stick from him, but the old man held it back, completely oblivious. "What do you think your doing?" he asked.

"I'll show you how to do it properly!" he yelled.

Saoirse groaned. "What's wrong with this guy?" she said. "He may be good at slaying titans but he had to slay people who don't clean futons properly? It seems like he needs to jump into a lake if you ask me."

Mikasa turned to her. "Don't get too insulting," she mumbled.

Eren had enough nonsense for one day. He turned to Mikasa and Saoirse. "We gotta go see if Armin's home," he said.

"Agreed," Saoirse replied.

The trio walked away from the crazy scenario and entered their friend's house without a word about the crazy titan slayer who happens to have OCD.

* * *

They eventually reached Armin's room and they stood in front of it. There was a sign held up which said "Armin", with a cat picture in it.

"Armin," Eren called out to him. "It's us."

"We have stuff for you," Mikasa said. "Open up."

"Hopefully it will get you out of your room," Saoirse said.

"I can't!" a whiny man's voice called out from outside the door. The trio cringed at the tone of it, "If I step outside the cellar's cold with me, the constituition is too delicate!"

"Come on man, winter's over," he tried.

"Pull yourself together, dude," Saoirse assured.

He didn't open the door. "No your wrong, but your netherless," he said. "This world is hell. It didn't become hell, its been hell. We're all condemed, I just wasn't able to see it before. We're caught between the Siberian cold for low pressure system."

The trio began to lose patience. "I think he's lost his marbles," he mumbled.

"Maybe we should barge in or-" Saoirse suggested before stopping, realizing that using this won't make the situation better.

"Armin please, come out," Mikasa said. "We've got a bag of meat buns and omazaki."

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a happy Armin. He was wearing blue pajamas and has a pink futon over his head. He looked cute, possibly cute as Eren. He had blue eyes and blonde long hair. _"Seriously?"_ he asked in a happy tone, indicating that he loved those food.

* * *

Armin's room was really hot. It had a kettle filling up the room so Armin's room wouldn't become to cold. He held up the meat buns and omazaki happily. "Ah, it's so nice and warm!" he was relaxed with his food and the temperature of his room.

Mikasa, Saoirse and Eren stared at him. Mikasa's face was practically red from the heat because of her scarf, so you could tell she isn't handling it very well. On the other hand, Saoirse was red as well and sweating ten times more than Mikasa. Armin forgot that Saoirse can't stand too much heat.

"Armin, are you okay?" he asked, clearly concerned. "Your not burning up?" he was the only one who could stand the heat.

"I'm good," Armin asssured.

Mikasa and Saoirse's heads were shaking, red and sweaty. They looked like they could burn up pretty bad and explode. Eren quickly noticed it and turned to them. "Mikasa, if the heat's bothering you that much just take your scarf off already," he said.

Mikasa heard him. "Ah, I'm fine," she denied. "I just need to open a window or something so we could get some fresh air in here."

Saoirse was panting heavily and slowly. Eren turned to her. "Saoirse, you okay?" he asked. "Do you need to go outside?

"No no no, I'm okay, I'll just hang in for a while I guess," Saoirse lied.

Eren shrugged. "Okay then," he said.

Armin cringed at Mikasa's words. "Please, don't!" he protested, hugging his futon and wrapping it around him tightly. "It goes through me even if I'm wrapped in my futon!"

Eren stared at him. "Not that hard to tell why," he said. "That thing's definitely seen better days."

He pointed at one part of Armin's futon, and the blonde boy looked at where he was pointing. It was had a tear and had cotton wrapped at the sides. "Oh no," he mumbled.

"Hey, it's not a big deal," Eren said, as if it wasn't important at all. "Just buy a new one."

Armin looked at him as if he was telling him that he should leave his home or something. "Impossible!" Armin refused, touching his teared part gently. "Me and my futon had been biggest thieves since I was a child. It's part of me, like an old trusted friend."

Eren sighed. Looks like things are gonna go his way.

"I'm sorry, it's ireplacable," Armin continued.

Suddenly behind him, the curtain swept open and it revealed to be the man who slayed the titan earlier. The four jumped in fright. "What the-?!" Saoirse exclaimed. "You again?!"

"It's you!" Eren said.

"What's happening?!" Armin panicked, unaware of the situation. "What's going on?!"

The man "tch'ed" and grabbed the futon over Armin. "Give me that thing," he demanded. He flew it over his shoulder like a cape and fled away without any other word.

" _My futon!_ " Armin screamed, holding his hand towards the balcony.

"We can't let him get away!" Eren said, running out the room.

"We're right behind you!" Mikasa, Saoirse and a shocked Armin followed their friend downstairs, desperate to get the precious futon back.

"Wait for mee!" Armin shouted, falling behind.

The quatret ran out of the house, only to find nothing but houses surrounding the neighborhood. They stopped. "Anyone know which way he went?" he asked.

"I don't see him anywhere! We've lost track!" Saoirse said.

"My..," Armin sobbed, kneeling on the ground. The three looked at him. "The futon was my most prized _possesion_...cold days were cool and cradled me with delicious warmth..." he raised his head, tears flowing faster like a broken pipe. " _What will I ever do without it?!_ "

Eren took of his jacket and handed it to Armin. "This will pull you through until we get it back," he assured.

Armin smiled. "Your a good friend," he said, putting it over his head.

"We know who's got it," Eren said, looking around. "Question is, how do we track him down?"

Saoirse put her hand under her chin and rubbed it. "Hmm...if I were that clean freak, where would I be?" she asked.

Mikasa glanced over to a spot and ran to it, and bent down. She picked it up and showed it. "Eren, Saoirse, look at this," she said.

The emblem of the wings of freedom was on her palm. It must have fallen off. "Woah!" Eren exclaimed, recalling the appearance of the emblem on the man's jacket. "That's the pin from the back of his jacket!"

"We should show it around school," Mikasa suggested. "Somebody's bound to know something."

"Good idea," Saoirse said.

"Your a genius!" Eren commented. "Let's go!"

Armin, Mikasa and Saoirse looked at him with determination. "Yay, a clue," Armin said, and sneezed.

* * *

The quatret eventually raced back to the school to find the man using the emblem. It just had to happened on the first day, because it just started with a simple titan attack and it all ended right there. They stopped when they saw Jean, Sasha, Janessa and Connie sitting on the bench, looking bewildered and shocked. What was going on?

Eren ran to them. "What's up with you guys?" he asked. "Don't tell me there was another titan attack!"

Saoirse shivered, looking around. "Hopefully not!" she hoped.

Sasha raised her head up from between her knees and cried. "I thought if I join the cooking club, I'll be able to eat whatever I want!"

"You stuffed your face with all the ingredients, didn't you?" Eren concluded.

Saoirse sighed. "Oh, bother," she muttered under her breath.

Connie spoke up. "I got recruited by the baseball club on account of my close cropped hair but-" he explained.

"How do they expect you to swing that bat?" Eren asked.

Jean went next. "I still got the soccer club and it was a disaster," he explained.

"They ought a ball so they'll know what you've been getting into," he said.

Jean sighed. "I don't know what's going on with this school, but I'm not a fan," he said.

Janessa cleared her throat. "I tried to join the art club but all I did was splatter paint everywhere!" she said.

"You seriously considered that as art?" Eren said.

"All the clubs are all like that here," said a voice that didn't belong to Jean or the others.

They looked to see Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir and Krista standing beside them. Bertolt was the tallest among them, he even beat the height of the teachers as well. Possibly the same height as a light post on the streets.

"Reiner?" Jean said.

"The Judo club's a total joke, and says the same thing about ban, titan's best be running the show," he reported.

The clubs weren't even that interesting because they were first years. They heard Armin sneeze and turned to see their friend, wrapping Eren's jacket tightly so not to get the cold surround him.

"So, who's he?" Krista questioned.

Eren turned to the others. "Oh, so this is Armin, our buddy who's been absent from school," he introduced.

Armin looked up at them. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you all-" he sneezed again.

The others looked at him worriedly. "Uh, is he okay?" Bertolt asked.

Sasha turned to Armin. "That's one heck of a sneeze attack," she said.

"Never got that type of cold before," Janessa said.

"Are you contagious?" Connie asked nervously.

"Don't worry, he's just acceptable to cold when he's not back with his futon," Mikasa assured.

Eren almost forgot to ask the question. "That reminds me," he said, showing the emblem. "Have any of you seen this before? We're looking for the guy that belongs to. He ran off with Armin's futon after taking out a titan in one blow."

Jean seemed interested. "What took out a titan?" he asked. "Yeah sure, whatever man."

Reiner crossed his arms. "No, wait, I've heard about this," he recalled.

Saoirse lit up. "Really?" she questioned.

"Really," Reiner continued. "Word to the great vine is there's a secret organization on campus that rebels against the titans. Their symbol is the wings of freedom."

Eren had sparkles in his eyes. His hopes and dreams had the spotlight for his head. "So your telling me that there's a _club_ where you _beat up titans?!_ " he excitedly said.

Mikasa, Saoirse and Armin were stunned. "Wow, he looks happy," Mikasa pointed out.

"Sure is his dream I guess," Saoirse mumbled.

"Guys, I have a feeling that's where my futon is," Armin concluded.

Reiner wasn't done. "There's more to it than that," he continued the little history. "A lot more. Rumor has it that the _strongest man_ in the world in there."

Eren looked shocked, upon piecing together the man who saved the trio earlier and the details Reiner had given about it. It seemed to connect. "The world?" he asked. "That's really strong."

"Hell like me likes the sound of that!" Connie cheered. "Ha! My kinda club!"

Sasha looked at him in excitement. "Do think when we join, they'll teach us how to fight so we can actually keep our lunches safe for a change?" she asked.

Jean smirked. "Taking out a titan is gonna be worth serious points with the highest hotties in this school," he said.

"Hell yeah!" Janessa said, raising her fist up the air. "That's where I'm gonna be!"

"What's the club's name?" Eren asked. "I have to sign up!"

"Easy there champ," Reiner assured. "Like I said, it's a secret organization. It's not like they'll have a sign over their door."

* * *

The group eventually reached the location of the club. It had the Wings of Freedom emblem on the top of their door, and the sign that held above was read "Attack Junior High Scout Regiment" Like Reiner said, it's not like they'll have a sign over their door, but what had appeared to the first years turned out to be the exact opposite.

" _Attack Junior Scout Regiment?_ " Eren read the sign.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Krista said.

"I thought secret organizations don't put signs over their door," Janessa added. "Are we in the right place?"

"Yeah well, I was just going by what I heard, okay?" Reiner said.

"Do secret organizations usually advertise?" Ymir asked.

Jean leaned over to read the text in front of the door. "It's like a clubhouse, for elementary school brats," he said.

"Maybe whoever's telling you the details Reiner wasn't true at all," Saoirse said.

Reiner looked at her. "Don't jump to conclusions," he replied.

The so called secret organization wasn't secret at all judging from the appearance and the signs above them. At first they thought it was a cruel prank, but it seemed real, just different details,

"Honestly I'm starting to get a little discouraged," Sasha said.

Eren didn't want to give up yet and stood in front of them to make them believe his point. "What's wrong with you guys?!" he shouted, jumping to anger. "Knock it off, the strongest man might be in there! You wanna talk smack about his club when there's a good chance he'll hear us?"

As if on cue, a different voice called out from behind the door. " _Will you kids shut up?!_ " the voice asked, obviously annoyed.

Eren turned to the door and it slid open. It revealed to be another upperclassmen, not the one he was expecting. The door only revealed half of his face to make the secret organization ten times secret. He wasn't expecting a bunch of first years standing behind the door who would beat up titans. "Why are you here?" he asked. "If your under the misguided assumption we're a secret organization dedicated to standing against up the titans discouraged you've wasted your time."

"So it's true?" Eren asked.

The student looked dumbfounded. "No, there's been some kind of mistake," he lied. "The existence of the scout regiment is shrouded in secrecy. There is no way a bunch of first year adults have heard of us."

"Your pretty much giving it all away," Sasha pointed out.

"No kidding, wow," Connie joined.

"It won't be that much of a secret if you spoil too much about it," Saoirse said.

Eren, who couldn't tolerate one more nonsense, he ran to the door. " _Let us in! Please!_ " he demanded, opening the door from the other side, but the other student held it back to prevent Eren from fully opening to door.

Mikasa looked calm about it. "We're just looking for a man with futon, alright?" she said. "We don't want to cause any trouble."

The student looked displeased. "You have a lot of _nerve!_ What makes you think we're on the habit of submitting whoever decides to show up on our door-"

Eren accidentally let go, causing the door to slide between the student's face and the wall, causing him to bite his tongue. He fell to the ground inside, his bleeding tongue exposed. Four other upperclassmen stopped what they were doing and glanced at their injured friend. The first one was a girl, which was the shortest. She had short face length ginger hair and beautiful brown eyes. The second was a guy and he was tall, having long hair tied and had a beard. The third guys was the same height as the other guy and he had black spiky pointy hair. The last one was a girl who had the same height as the other girl, and she was the prettiest out of them. She had fair skin, big blue crystal eyes and long strawberry colored hair with a curled end at the tip and a curled bang. She seemed to be the only girl who wore stockings instead of black knee length socks.

" _Oluo!_ " the ginger cried out.

The four upperclassmen ran to their friend. The tall one with black hair held him up. "Who did this? An assassin?!" he panicked.

The blonde guy knelt down to his left. "Unbelievable! What kind of animal cuts a man's tongue?!" he said.

The ginger stood over his head. "The faculty's mark is for death!" she said.

The strawberry haired girl sat next to the blonde one. "Oh my, _oh my!_ " she said dramatically. She had a sweet and cute voice. "This assassin must pay the horrible crimes for hurting such an innocent person!"

"Excuse me?" Eren called out to them. They all looked up.

"He uh-he bit his tongue when he smashed himself with the door I think," Eren reported.

The four gave a deadpanned look. The black haired one let go of Oluo and he fell, biting his tongue once more, with more blood spraying out.

They all stood up. "That checks out, Oluo bites his tongue an average around three times a day," he said.

The strawberry haired girl crossed her arms. "I usually don't insult people but I think Oluo should be careful with talking or wherever he was to avoid serious bleeding," she said.

"She's right," the ginger agreed so. "I'm waiting for when he has the decency to bleed out." she criticized.

Oluo stood up and wiped of the blood and tongue using a tissue. He pointed at the two girls. " _Hey_! That was not a nice thing to say!" he answered back and pointed at the first years. "I bit my tongue because these crowd showed up and demanded to be let in!"

The ginger was calm. "What can you do? They're first years," she said.

Taking it back, Oluo flipped his hair to make attraction and leaned against the window. "We are a shadowy organization that operates in secret," he boasted. "I don't suppose you first years can make an appointment, can you?"

While he was busy talking in the background, the ginger and the strawberry haired girls stood in front of the first years. "Hi I'm Petra, nice to meet you guys!" she greeted.

The strawberry haired girl fidgeted and waved weakly. " _Hello,_ " she quietly said, looking down at the ground.

"Who is she?" Krista asked.

Petra decided to do the talking. "That's Rosemary, she's extremely shy when she meets new people, but she'll become more open when you get to know her better," she said. "So is it true? You really want to join the Attack Junior High Scout Regiment?"

"Yes!" Eren said excitedly. "Least that's part of why we're here. We're also hoping to find the guy that wears this pendant."

He heard footsteps approach outside. When he turned to the window, a face came out of nowhere and plastered it on the window. It was a she, and was wearing glasses, with a demeanor look. Eren jumped back in fright and fell to the ground. He noticed Petra and Rosemary smiling, they seemed to know her. "Hi Hange!" Petra greeted.

"Perfect timing!" Rosemary said.

Hange kept still on the window, and another tall person opened the door for her. Hange's assistant stood next to them. He had a mustache and his hair covered his eyes. "It's Mike," the black haired one said. "Welcome back!"

"Hey guys, guess what I found...," Hange started. She raised her jar and twirled in happiness. " _Fresh apply of titan and cool beans! Directly from the dumpster to the_ _shelf!_ "

She stopped when she saw the unexpected faces in the room. "That's funny there are a lot of faces here I don't recognize," she said, looking at them oddly.

"They're first years! They came by to check us out. Maybe even join!" Petra said.

Hange lit up. "Really?!" her hyperactivity increased. She examined them one by one. "There's so many of them!"

Mike sniffed Jean, and the copper haired boy gave a shocked look. Mike smirked. Hange raised her jar towards Eren and placed it in front of his face. "That's so cool!" she cheered. "I bet you young lings went to join because your super into stuff like this!"

Eren looked dumbfounded. "Not really, no," he told the truth.

Hange couldn't contain her excitement. "There's no need to hide out your feel!" she screamed. "If you really want to dismember titans, all the name of better understanding of course! This is most definitely the place you want to be!"

Moblit, who was her assistant, he grew worried. " _Hange!_ You'll scare them off!" he warned.

Rosemary smiled shyly and waved. "She's really like that," she told the first years.

Eren stood up. "What's the deal with this club?" he asked. "I feel like we entered into a nest of scientists. Still though, when you get wiped out, this people won't change. There's a reason why they call themselves the Scout Regiment."

Hange was busy entertaining the students while Petra and Rosemary smiled in embarrassment. For a club like this, there were serious and non serious people around here. The first years instantly forgot on why they were here. Armin seemed the be the only one who remembers. "Excuse me, but we're looking for the person who took my futon," he said, and sneezed.

Hange stopped ranting and looked at Mike. "Futon?" she asked. "Oh, yeah. I saw Levi walking with one a little while ago, actually."

Mike nodded. Rosemary's eyes lit up. "That's the guy! Yeah! Do you know where he is?" Eren asked, hopes high.

"If that's what your interested in, here," Hange said, placing a bottle on his hand.

Eren looked at it. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Go ahead! Do it!" Hange cheered, holding a trashcan at him to throw.

Saoirse leaned over to him. " _Go ahead, Eren,_ " she whispered.

With no choice, he shrugged. "Uh, okay," he said without hesitation.

He threw the bottle and it made a sound. The trashcan had a symbol which read "Combustibles"

Suddenly, Levi, the person they were expecting, he barged in and slapped Eren on the head with his paper blades, smacking him into the trashcan. "It's him!" Janessa exclaimed.

" _Eren!_ " Mikasa and Saoirse cried out.

Levi stood over who placed the blades over his shoulder. "Hey, moron," he said. "Recyclables go in a seperate bin. You don't just throw a plastic in the trash."

Saoirse ran to Eren and helped him remove the trashcan from his head. Hange waved at him. "Hello, Levi!" she greeted. "Excellent form on the slap as usual. Then again, you are the strongest man in the world."

The two eventually removed the trashcan and glanced at him. It was Levi, really in front of them. They have found him. "Can it, abnormal," he said bluntly at Hange.

"I knew it had to be true," Eren said. "He is the strongest man in the world!"

"No kidding," Saoirse mumbled.

Mikasa looked beyond raged and looked like she could kill Levi. Armin stepped forward. "That's my futon he's got!" he said. "Why did you-" he sneezed. "Why'd you take it-" he sneezed again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Levi said. He was sewing the tear. "Since when does a man need excuse to repair his damaged futon?" He was done, and he bit the string to cut it and threw it over Armin, who recovered fast. His sneezing was gone, although Mikasa still looked raged.

"You made him stop sneezing," Eren said.

"He's at if for five minutes and he catches a cold?" Levi replied. "Somebody needs to get him in a better shape."

Armin looked relaxed. "It hasn't been this warm since years!" he relaxed.

"Congrats, Armin!" Janessa cheered.

"Maybe if he wears that thing he'll actually start show up to class," Connie said.

Krista piped up. "That's a good idea!"

"Way to go Armin! Good for you!" Sasha cheered.

Armin turned to his new found friends. "Aww, you guys, thank you," he replied.

"Levi!" Eren suddenly blurted out. They all turned to him. "Please let me join the Attack Junior High Scout Regiment!"

Levi stared at him. "Easy there, cheeburg," he said. "This place is untidy. Get to cleaning and I'll consider it."

* * *

It was noon later, and they gathered in the club. They finished cleaning and this was already the time. "So then," Levi started, holding the paper blade. "You really have what it takes to be a scout?

"Yes!" Eren said. "Please let me sign up, sir!"

"I need you to know that you fully understand the risks involved," Levi said. "If the school finds out, you'll be expelled. As in kicked out, for good. Are you prepared for that?"

Jean stepped forward. "Yes, we were born prepared, sir!" he said.

Sasha joined. "Hell yeah! We cannot let the titans pour our lunch away!" she said.

"I want my fried chicken, back," Connie said.

Janessa stepped forward. "Let's show the titans we are stronger than we look!" she said.

Levi seemed approved. "What about you, cheeburg?" Levi asked. "What's in it for you?

They all looked at Eren, who was facing down. "It's an easy question, for most," Levi continued. "What is it that you want to do?"

"For me...," Eren said, and raised his head with face of determination. It was true and he meant it; he was going to do it no matter how risky or dangerous the siituation is. "I wanna join the _Scouts_ , and _slaughter_ every _titan_ that crosses my path!"

Levi stared at him and processed this. Then his eyes went narrow and he stepped forward. "Well played," he said. "Good enough for me."

He slapped every first year in the room with his paper blade, and the last one being Eren. They all got up and saw Levi kneeling down. Eren got up as well. "What are you doing?" Eren asked.

He noticed a paper on his head and read it. It was the symbol of the regiment and the words were written _"Approved"_ They did it. They were gonna beat up the titans and save their lunches! Levi got up. "Good news, first years," he said. "All now official members of the scouts."

The others stared at their paper in awe. Basically what they were hoping had come true. The moment has come for them to save their dear lunches and beat up titans and prove they are stronger together.

"This is gonna be epic!" Connie exclaimed.

"Hooray, shadowy organization!"

"Hallelujah!" Janessa raised her paper up in astonishment.

Saoirse read hers. "Wow! I hope this isn't all a dream!" she said.

"I believe it's not," Armin said.

Eren raised the emblem up. "Ha! This is our choice! The Wings of Freedom belong to us all!"

"What about our other clubs?" Krista asked.

"We ought to be able to switch, right?" Reiner said. "But we still got some time."

* * *

The next day of school came. The group were happy to wake up because it was their first day being a scout. They are gonna protect their lunches at all costs and beat their enemies, the titans. The group decided to check their names on the club paper of the Scout Regiment club. However, an unexpected surprise greeted them. The paper read:

 _Notice:_

 _Eren Yeager_

 _Mikasa Ackerman_

 _Armin Arlert_

 _Saoirse Hillman_

 _Jean Kirstein_

 _Janessa Freud_

 _Connie Springer_

 _Sasha Blouse_

 _The above eight students are to be forced to join the Wall Cleanup Club._

" _Wait-!_ " Eren said, after reading the sign. " _Wall Cleanup?!_ "

Their excitement just turned into shock after all. "What the hell?! We took in our submission forms on time!" he exclaimed.

"Is this some kind of stupid joke or some sort?!" Saoirse said, also shocked.

"It better not be a prank or they wish they haven't placed us in whatever club that is!" Janessa shouted.

Levi, Hange and Mike happen to be passing by the eight shocked first years. The first years turned to the three, demanding for an explanation. "The Scout Regiment is unauthorized," Hange explained. "Don't tell me you thought the school would approve your membership."

The eight looked baffled, dumbfounded, confused and frustrated. They wished somehow it was all a prank or nightmare, but sensing from Hange's explanation, it was clear that she was telling the truth. They weren't members at all- they just ended up being in a random club full of cleanups.

"Idiots," Levi mumbled.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " the eight students screamed.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter done. Usually a chapter takes two-three days to complete depending on the number of hours on the computer, but it will be all worth it. Hope you liked the story, and I hope you enjoyed meeting my third OC, Rosemary Halter! Fluttershy (MLP) Flora (Winx Club) and Nausicaa (Ghibli) where the combinations and inspirations for her. So maybe I should make special episodes. Awinx out for now!**


	3. Dodgeball! Titan Junior High School!

**Chapter 3 is here! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Another ordinary day in Attack Junior High School. Students chatting and studying, and they are having their break before the next subject. Saoirse was busy reading her book as far as her little eyeballs go, reading every word of the page. All that seemed to matter to her right now was the book. In fact, she was a huge bookworm, having thirst for knowledge and drama.

Janessa sat next to her and faced her. "Hey Saoirse," she greeted.

Saoirse closed her book and faced Janessa. "What's up?"

"Oh, just want to see what your doing," Janessa said, glancing at the book. "I see you read."

Saoirse shrugged. "Well, I love books because they are interesting and a lot suitable for me," she said. "Back in my day, people kept teasing me and calling Ms. Smarty Pants. But Mikasa was there to protect me, and you should see what happened to the bullies when I beat them up!"

"I don't find nothing wrong with your hobby, I think its really nice," Janessa complimented. "I mean, you and Armin are the smartest students in this class and you two could come up with great plans and strategies! Does Eren ever notice your hobby?"

Saoirse bit her lip and blushed lightly. "A-A lot, I guess," she muttered.

Janessa took this oppurtunity to tease her. She poked her red cheek slightly. "Come on, I see romance going on inside your head," she teased, grinning. "But I think your thinking about how you and Eren's babies will look like!"

Saoirse raised her head and turned redder than a heart. " _Babies?!_ Who said anything about babies?!" she said. "Eren and I aren't even married yet!"

However, Saoirse's voice was loud enough to make the whole class turn to her and stare at her. She covered her face in embarrasment, not willing to show her face at the unexpected crowd hearing her blurt out her crush on Eren.

"Woah, Hillman has a crush on Eren?" Mina whispered to Thomas.

"The smartest girl has a thing for the titan fighting boy!" Nic teased.

"Oh, you two look so cute together," Hannah and Franz teased.

Saoirse's face turned red as a beet. She couldn't believe how embarrasing the situation is gonna turn. Janessa turned to the crowd and waved her hands, as if what Saoirse said wasn't a big deal, "Nothing to see here people!" she tried to deny.

Janessa's attempts usually fail, but for this one, it seemed to work. The student's shrugged it off and continued their business. Saoirse raised her head and sighed. "I owe you for that," she panted.

Janessa winked. "No problemo!" she replied. "Your my best friend."

They heard footsteps approach them and turned to see Krista and Ymir approach the two friends. Krista looked curious and Ymir looked like she didn't give a single thing about what they were here for.

Krista smiled. "I heard Saoirse blurt out her crush on Eren," she said. "That's so cute."

Just when she thought her face wouldn't be reddened again, it just did. She looked around desperately for help, but all she could see was Janessa, Ymir and Krista staring at her, waiting for an answer.

Saoirse bit her lip. "I-I guess so," was all she could say.

Janessa decided to do the talking. "Nah, she's just relieved because Eren isn't even here to hear it," she said.

Saoirse rolled her eyes. How was this even helping the situation?

* * *

The next period turned out to be dodge ball. The friends gathered in the dodge ball area in their PE outfits and Jean stood in front, indicating he''s the leader. "Listen up, people," he instructed with hands on his hips. "There are things important in life more than dodge ball. We win this in Class 4, first years will be the coolest kids in school!"

The very reason Jean said it is because he was fantasizing about the girls squealing over him with hearts on their eyes, including Janessa. However, Janessa was the one girl that truly loved Jean aside from those other girls, he just doesn't notice it yet, even though she was jealous of his crush on Mikasa. But Jean did care for her still, and he showed romantic moves sometimes, but towards Mikasa now.

The teamates listened carefully to Jean, including Sasha who was busy munching on food, even at a time like this. "According to the rules, everybody has to participate," he continued. "We all live, right!"

"Right!" they all said in unison.

"So begins my saga of my rise to the top!" Jean said.

Suddenly, he noticed something wrong now, because he was too busy focused on his little speech of winning and the honor of being the most popular boy in the class. He turned to Armin. "Wait. Armin, where's Eren?" he asked.

Armin smiled stupidly, to make the answer calm. "Seems he overslept," he muttered.

Jean stared at him in dismay. "Damn you eternally Yeager!" he yelled out, his dreams of fame and popularity going down the drain without the titan fighting boy on his side. "This was supposed to be my moment to shine!"

Saoirse rolled her eyes. "Party emotional day for him, huh?" Sasha asked.

"Whatever he totally loves it," Connie answered.

"He just wants the fame for himself," Saoirse said under her breath.

Jean tried to calm himself. "Try to keep it together, Jean," he tried to assure himself, as to not let the situation get out of hand. "Cover up that Eren's not here."

He and the others didn't notice that Keith was behind all along. Jean was the first to feel it, hearing him. "Will anyone care to explain what this racket's all about?" he asked. "If I didn't know better it stated it has something to do with the fact that Yeager appears to be absent."

The students cringed, unable to move from the shock. Only Mikasa seemed chilling with it. She raised her hand. "Eren's in the restroom in a racket because Sasha farted," she covered the absence up to not cause trouble.

Sasha gasped and winced so hard, it was really painful for them to look. Keith seemed to take it and covered his nose. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he said.

This made Sasha even worse, with Saoirse trying to stop herself from laughing. She shook Mikasa by the arms. "For crying out loud girl, learn straight." Keith said, walking away.

" _Mikasa why'd you say that what have I ever done to you why did you lie to him?!_ " she ranted in one breath, before Mikasa covered her mouth with bread.

Jean wiped his forehead and gave a thumbs up to Mikasa. "That was close!" he said.

"In the meantime," Keith was not finished. The other students looked at him. "If I catch any of you slackers goofing off, even a little bit, I will personally hand feed you to the titans myself!"

The students grew scared and they couldn't hold their fear, only Mikasa remained calm. Keith slowly walked away, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Well this just got real," Jean said. "Okay team we will all agree that we will cover for Eren until the jerk decides to show?"

The other students nodded nervously. "Eren's not a jerk, horse face," Saoirse mumbled under her breath.

Jean faced his teammates. "Damn right!" he shouted. "And remember, we're playing this to win!"

"Yeah!" The team cheered, not noticing Annie stalking them.

* * *

"Alright! Let's get this dodgeball tournament underway!" Hannes said. "The first match will be Class Four- Team A and Class One- Team B."

The teams stood on each side of the court, inside the player area. Hannes stood in between the teams, holding the ball. "Ready?" he said. "Let's see some sportsmanship! Best of luck. And...play ball!"

He threw the ball in the air, beginning the game. Marco and the other student from Team B tried to catch the ball, but the Team B student successfully caught it and threw it over to his teammate. "Mine!" he shouted. The teammate caught it and threw it at Team A. Connie successfully caught it and stared at it in awe. Jean raised his fist. "Alright!" he cheered.

The other's then begin to hope, even without Eren, because they knew Connie was an athlete and he had a spot for every sport, including dodge ball. Maybe this could work out without Eren. But Connie turned to their team's defenders direction and raised the ball, earning collective gasps from Jean. "Hey, heads up!" he called.

He threw the ball into the outfielder, who looked really confused holding the ball. Janessa slapped her forehead. " _Dammit Connie!_ " Saoirse said.

Jean couldn't hold his anger. "What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted, hands on his head in frustration.

Connie looked at Jean, oblivious. "That's the other team's outfielder!" Marco corrected. "Do you even know how this game's supposed to work?!"

"Oh sorry," Connie apologized. "Tell me what we're playing again?"

However, they didn't have time to talk about the game, because the other team's outfielder threw the ball at Connie, which bounced on his head and it bounced next on Marco's head, rendering them out of the game. "Connie and Marco are out!" Hannes reported.

In the corner during the game, Marco was busy teaching Connie the basics of dodge ball. "Dodge ball, your supposed to hit the other team's in fielders," he taught.

Jean, Janessa and Armin looked in dismay. "Well I guess that will teach me to underestimate Connie's stupidity," he said. "Hey on the bright side at least we know the weaknesses of the players."

Janessa placed her arm on his shoulder. "Don't get yourself stressed by this game," she assured. "We can still win, right? It's the power of teamwork."

"I guess your right Janessa," Jean said. "We have to make due with who's left."

Armin suddenly panicked. "Sasha, _no!_ " he yelled. " _What are you doing?!_ "

Jean and Janessa turned to the direction of where Armin's yelling at. Sasha was slurping noodles, even at a time like this. "Why, noodle eating, what else?" she said, mouthful.

"Don't you see?!" Armin said. "Why eat here out of all places?!"

"This is not the perfect time to be slurping noodles, potato girl!" Janessa said.

"What?! I can't let it get cold so I have to make due with ramen!" Sasha refused.

Jean continued watching the argument between the three and fell to the ground, completely dumbfounded. However, the argument held them enough for a student from Team B throw the ball at them. Armin noticed it. "Oh no Sasha looked out!"

Sasha was quick enough to see the ball come in so she set aside the bowl and the chopsticks, allowing the ball to pass and miss her. She went back into eating her ramen. "Your kidding me," the teammate mumbled. "Take this!"

He threw the ball again at Sasha but she quickly dodged it with her ramen. "Take that!" he shot at her again, but Sasha twisted her body in time to let the ball miss her while slurping her noodles. Armin lit up like a light bulb. "Of course!" he finally realized the point. "Nobody stops Sasha from whenever she just happens to be eating!"

Janessa raised her fist. "This could be a great advantage for us to get to our score!" she cheered.

"That would be awesome if she didn't have to use her hands!" Jean said as well. "This is embarrassing. Can't we have one decent player?"

Suddenly he realized it. "Wait there's Mikasa," he said. "She's got skill."

A girl threw the ball weakly at Mikasa. "Haha!" Jean cheered. "No way to throw that weak to tag out someone like-"

But she didn't act in time for the ball to hit her. This caused her to fall to the ground, on her face. She looked weak as if she was suffering all over her body. " _What_ _the-?!_ " Saoirse exclaimed.

"Come on! _Seriously?!_ " Jean yelled. He couldn't tolerate another fail of his teammates. "Your that weak?!"

"I know Mikasa," Saoirse said. "She isn't the type of person she is in currently, but I think I know what's bothering her."

Armin leaned over to Jean's ear. "Yeah, the thing about Mikasa you have to understand is that when she's separated from Eren for too long her stats go down by thirty."

"But if Saoirse loves Eren, does that mean that she would follow Mikasa's routine?" Janessa asked.

They turned to see Saoirse looking depressed as Mikasa was. A boy threw the ball at her and succesfully hit her, making her fall to the ground beside Mikasa. "What?! How is that a thing?!" Jean said in disbelief. "And why is Saoirse acting like this also?!"

"Saoirse has the biggest crush on Eren, so she is ten times depressed as Mikasa is," Armin explained. "The two girls aren't taking it very well."

Mikasa and Saoirse's depression was so strong, they had a grayish blue aura around them. They didn't feel anything but depression and devastation. It looked like there was no way to cure this unless Eren comes. "The world is a cruel place," Mikasa muttered.

"I can't decide wether to live life or just waste it," Saoirse mumbled.

Armin, Jean and Janessa watched in disbelief. "Hard to believe two girls since elementary school would go that dark," Armin said.

"Ouch," Janessa said.

"What is with this team?" Jean complained. He looked at his teammates. "An idiot who can't get his head around the rules, a girl who stuffs her face in the middle of the game and a star player and an extremely high girl's depression is so intense that they've got an aura. _What is going on with this team?!_ "

* * *

The rest of the team decided to rest while they watch other teams play dodge ball. They all looked tired and dumbfounded from what happened earlier. Saoirse and Mikasa were busy spending their depression by lying down on the seats, with the brunette sitting weakly as well. "The first match wasn't the bad, but it doesn't count our struggle for the win."

"Right, imagine if Mikasa was in top four and Saoirse for best strategy," Armin said. He suddenly sneezed. Janessa and Jean noticed he's not with his futon. "Hey, what happened to your futon?" Jean asked.

"Hope it's not lost or anything," Janessa said.

Armin looked at the two girls. "They took it," he said.

Marco, Connie, Armin, Jean and Janessa looked at them in dismay. "Fantastic, its getting even worse," he mumbled.

"Sorry, I had no idea what to do, they're just`-" Armin was interrupted.

Hannes interrupted. "Okay!" he shouted. The five looked at the call and saw Annie and her team with the other opposing team. Now things were about to get harder for them.

"Looks like Annie's team is up," Armin said.

Janessa cringed. "Oh boy, I have a feeling we don't have a chance against her, she's good!" she said.

"Uh oh, whoever wins this match is our next opponent," Jean said.

A student from the opposing team started. He threw the ball at Krista, who winced from the pain. She was out of the game with the starting hit. "Krista _nooo!_ " Reiner shouted, determined to save her.

He tried to run to her, but Ymir placed her foot in front of his, causing him to fall whilst Mina was watching the scenery. The ball landed on Ymir's hand. "She's perfectly safe, thanks," she assured, throwing the ball.

Krista looked up at her. "How can I ever repay you?" she thanked.

Ymir smiled as well. "How about when this crap's done and over you will marry me?" she asked. Reiner growled at Ymir, whom she held Krista in protection in order not to let anyone take her precious darling away. Ymir stuck out her tongue at him.

Janessa rolled her eyes. "What a loser," she mumbled. "Reiner tries to save his 'goddess' at a time like this to impress her."

Annie glanced over to Jean's team, who was watching nervously. Only Hannah and Franz seemed to make out at a time like this, like there was nothing else that mattered but themselves. "Getting tired of this!" A student from the opposing team threw the ball again, which it was heading for Annie. Krista noticed and she looked at her. "Annie!" she warned. "Look out!"

Before Annie could act, Bertolt came in front of her and blocked the ball with his face, leaving him to bleed from the hard hit. Annie noticed and looked at the ball in the sky. "Annie! Heads up!" Reiner said.

Annie sped towards the ball. Armin, Jean and Janessa watched in awe. She ran toward the ball and caught it perfectly. She somersaulted in the air and threw the ball in one swift move. The ball was able to hit three people at the same time from bouncing. Thomas caught the ball and threw it. "Reiner!" he shouted.

Reiner jumped in the air and caught the ball perfectly. He threw the ball. "Take this!" he yelled. It ended up hitting several people in the team, allowing victory to be passed to Annie's team. Hannes whistled. "Game over!" he shouted.

Armin, Janessa, Jean, Marco and Connie watched in total shock as they realized it may be the next to impossible to beat Annie's team, as they studied her movements and motives. They were gonna have to fight harder if they were desperate to win dodge ball. "Class Four Team B wins!" Hannes called out.

The five students screamed in dismay, now ten times nervous on how to beat dodge ball with Annie around, and them winning. Like Jean said, the team will be the next opponent to them if they win. "We don't-we don't stand a chance!" Armin whispered.

"It's as if they are...high mind.." Marco mumbled.

"Yeah...it's what teamplay is all about," Jean said. "Every member is true to each other. And they only roll in the middle of the match!"

"This is gonna be the next to impossible," Janessa said.

Suddenly, Annie approached them. "Where's the cheeburg bastard?" she asked bluntly. "He better crawl out from whatever rock he's under before our match starts. Or else I'm telling Mr. Keith on you."

After that little threat, she slowly walked away, as if it wasn't a big deal. Jean fell down to the ground in dismay. Janessa knelt next to him. "Well that's it, there's no way around it anymore we're gonna be five star titan chow," he muttered.

"We are dead meat," Janessa said. "No pun intended."

"Come on Eren!" Armin prayed. "Help us out here! _Wake up already!_ "

* * *

Eren was busy staring at the clock in his hands, which marked 12:55. He had just awoken, and he was so drowsy and tired. He continued to stare at it more, smiling insanely.

" _Crap!_ " Eren screamed, upon realizing he's super late.

* * *

Back at Junior High, Team A of Class Four was dreading badly about the upcoming match with Annie's team. "Lunch time! Eat up kids!" Hannes said.

The students were back in the classroom to rest and eat enough food for strength and knowledge in the upcoming dodge ball match. Krista approached Annie shyly, who was holding her lunch. "Hey Annie, I was wondering if you mind me asking something," she said. "Are you really more into that mosogu seaweed?"

Annie looked at her in dismay. "Uh, yeah, love it," was all she could muster.

This made Krista excited. "I was hoping you would say that!" she said. She showed her lunch. "I have some for lunch and I think it's gross. I was sort of thinking maybe you could take it so it wouldn't go to waste, you know?"

Annie stared at her. "For a second there I thought- You know what, sure," she said, taking Krista's lunch. She was about to dig in when her other teammates approached her dreamily with their lunch boxes in their hands. They looked desperate as Krista was.

"Hey Annie," they all said in unison.

"While your at it, would you mind eating my mosogu seaweed?" Reiner said first.

"Mine too, please?" Ymir pleaded.

"And mine," Thomans said.

"Same here!" Mina said.

Annie grew annoyed and couldn't tolerate it anymore, since her lie had just gotten real bad. "I hate this stuff so-" Bertolt pleaded before Annie stomped her desk with her hands.

" _What's wrong with you people seaweed taste odd!_ " Annie snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Class Four Team A was dreading in the outside, extremely nervous of the upcoming match with Annie and her team. "We're in big trouble," Jean muttered. "It's only a matter of time before we're eaten, trust me."

He rubbed his forehead in frustration. Their lives are now in Eren's hands, if he comes. "What could have I done more with my life?" Jean continued. "If I have known we should haven't ended up like this."

Janessa sat next to him. "Jean, can I tell you something?" she asked suddenly.

Jean glanced at her. "Go ahead," was all he could say.

Janessa took a deep breath, and stared at Jean whilst trying to avoid the pink color on her face. "Jean, before we become titan chow, I just wanted to say that I love y-"

Before she could confess, Armin piped up. "I've got a plan!" he said.

Janessa and Jean looked up to Armin. He had a determined look on his face. But Janessa sighed, so disappointed that she was so close to confessing her crush on Jean before Armin had interrupted in. He told the plan, and Jean was completely dumbfounded.

The teammates stared at Jean in excitement, because Jean had a brown hair wig that is supposed to let Jean impersonate Eren until he comes. "Damn right!" Connie said.

"It's too perfect!" Sasha exclaimed.

"He can do it!" Janessa cheered.

Jean wanted to slap someone right now. "Your out of your minds! I don't look anything like Eren!" he protested.

Armin placed his finger under his chin. "Actually your physics are similar," he said. "You both have the same shape of eyes and your features."

Jean glared at Armin. "Say that again!" he growled.

Sasha looked happy. "The two of you look so much alike it might manage to pull Mikasa and Saoirse out of depression!" she said, glancing at the two girls.

"As long as we can keep this up, we can avoid becoming titan food!" Janessa cheered.

But Mikasa and Saoirse remained in their slumber. "It won't," Mikasa muttered. "I can't feel his spirit."

"Same here," Saoirse agreed.

The other teammates looked dumbfounded by the two girls, who remained to stay depressed until the real Eren comes. "Okay that doesn't sound like a crazy person at all," Jean said.

"Pardon the intrusion," A deep female voice called out that didn't belong to any of the teammates. The group turned to see Annie and her team standing in front of them. "It's almost time for us to get this match underway. Cheeburg bastard better be here."

Sasha and Janessa pushed Jean in front of them. "Don't you worry about that, Eren's right here!" Sasha assured.

"Here he is!" Janessa played along.

Jean tried to squirm from the two girls, but now he had no choice but to play along as well in order not to let Annie find out about Eren's absence and report it to Keith to get them as titan food. Annie studied Jean closely; she wasn't falling for it. "Wait a second, something isn't right," she said. "When did you get a horse face?"

Jean had to think fast, but he didn't answer. Annie decided to continue taunting him. "What is your favorite thing to eat for lunch?" she bluntly asked.

Jean thought it was an easy question. "Nom-noms?" he mistakenly said.

Janessa slapped an open palm against her forehead. " _Dang it!_ " Armin shouted.

Jean blew their cover, and now the dreaded time was coming. He realized he messed up, and now Annie would report to Keith to get them in trouble. "Oh hell-" Jean cursed.

" _Cheeburg!_ " shouted a familiar voice that didn't belong to Jean or the others, plus he corrected the horse face's statement.

The others gasped and looked at the direction of the voice. Mikasa and Saoirse stopped their slumber, upon hearing the very familiar voice. It turned out to be Eren on top of the dugout. He was panting heavily and he held his jacket. "Sorry guys, I overslept," he said.

"Eren!" Saoirse was the first to scream. She ran out of the dugout and she climbed on it to approach Eren in happiness. "Your here!"

"That was kinda close there!" Jean said.

Mikasa ran out of the dugout as well and ran to him. "Get out of my way!" Mikasa demanded. Armin ran away as well.

The two girls happily approached Eren in happiness. "Mikasa, Saoirse, now that I'm here everything's gonna be-"

He was interrupted when Mikasa pinched both of his cheeks, giving a sour look. "Tardiness is a very bad habit," she muttered.

"Yes ma'm," Eren replied.

"Come on guys, we've got a match to battle!" Saoirse tried to snap them out so they can get focused on the game.

Annie wasn't finished. "Glad you decided to show up, cheeburg," she said. "Prepare yourself to be squashed flat!"

Eren, Mikasa and Saoirse faced Annie. "Bring it on, Annie!" Eren said. "This team's not afraid of you!"

The game began soon. "Time for the championship match!" Hannes said. "Class Four Team A will go head to head with Class Four Team B! So, is everybody ready? And...begin!"

He threw the ball in the air, beginning the game. Marco and Bertolt tried to catch it, but the tall boy caught it and threw it to Reiner. The muscular boy was about to catch it when Annie swooped in and took the ball for herself. "Annie!" Reiner said.

Annie threw the ball. Eren ran to it. "Leave it to me everybody! This one's mine!" he said.

The ball was about to hit Jean when Eren jumped in front of him, letting the ball smack into his face instead. " _Seriously?!_ " Jean said.

Mikasa ran in front of Jean and jumped in the air, catching the ball in time. "Eren is safe!" Hannes said.

"Wow she's so agile!" Jean said.

"Yeah look at the difference, glad Eren showed up," Armin said.

Annie grew frustrated, and threw another ball. Eren ran up again. "I'm just getting started!" he said.

The ball was aiming for Armin, who knelt down in fear. Before it could hit him, Eren let himself get hit in the face again by the ball. Saoirse jumped and caught the ball perfectly. "Safe!" Hannes said. Annie threw another ball in desperation and in revenge for Eren's saying for love of cheeseburgers. Eren jumped up again. "This time-" he got hit once again in the face.

Mikasa caught it again. "Safe again!" Hannes said.

Mikasa glared at Annie, whose eyes were focused. She threw the ball at Annie, who dodged. The latter threw the ball again and Saoirse caught it again. who threw it directly at Mina. The two best friends took alternatives in catching the ball depending on the direction. There were two girls against one.

Thomas threw the ball at Saoirse, and Eren swooped in to save her butt again, getting hit. "Eren's safe again!" Hannes called out. The other teammates watched in awe as they continued staring at Saoirse and Mikasa battle the other team. They were even more agile than a while ago.

 _Three can play this game, but two are gonna finish it._ Saoirse threw the ball at Mikasa, who then threw the ball back at Annie. The blonde girl threw it at Mikasa, and Eren again let himself get hit in order to protect his sister and his crush. "Safe again!" Hannes called out.

The battle bounced back and forth as Annie tried to aim at the two girls, but they successfully caught it and aim it at her teammates, with Eren saving their butt every time, with Hannes repeatedly saying his safe. This was the longest match ever, until one of the girls were gonna get hit. Marco, Jean, Armin and Janessa watched. "He's getting blasted but he can't get up!" Marco said. "Mikasa and Saoirse are taking this very well!"

"Woah," Jean whispered. "This is amazing."

"Go guys!" Janessa cheered.

But they didn't expect the ball to bounce on Jean and Janessa's head, targeting them out of the game. "Oh, Jean and Janessa are out," Hannes said.

The fight between the trio with Annie went on and on forever. Mikasa and Saoirse continued to take turns into catching the ball and aiming at Annie with Eren trying to block them from getting hit, making himself get hit instead. In the middle of the game, the ball had hit Hannes. The pattern repeated and repeated over again until Saoirse, Mikasa, Eren and Annie were the remaining ones in the game. "This is insane!" a teammate said. "There are only four left in the game!"

Eren's face was all bruised up and bleeding from dozens of hits by the ball. He picked it up. He shook his head and he faced Annie. "I will put an end to this in one throw!" Eren shouted.

"Do it," Annie said, forming her stance. "Let's see what you've got."

Eren aimed the ball at Annie. She raised her leg and kicked the ball perfectly enough for it to bounce back and hit Eren very hard. His body twisted from the pain and fell on his face, bleeding. "Wow, that was some serious skill," he said.

"It's a special technique, if you want I'll be happy to teach you," Annie said.

"No thanks," Eren replied. "Dodge ball hurts."

"Are you kidding? Stop trying to be so damn modest," Annie continued.

"Hey Annie," Mikasa and Saoirse called out to her. They stepped towards her. "We'll be happy to learn your technique."

"We could use it as a great advantage," Saoirse said.

"Teach us." Mikasa said.

Annie glared at them. "I'm not so sure about that," she said. "Whole thing only works with human beings."

The remaining team members of each side watched. "Uh oh, epic match alert," Sasha said.

"Hell yeah!" Jean said. "Mikasa and Saoirse kick Annie's butt all together!"

"Things are going to get very ugly," Janessa said.

"I bet my strawberries," Krista said.

"I bet hairing," Ymir said.

"And I bet my meatballs," Reiner said.

"I'm in," Bertolt said.

The three girls glared at each other. "Let's do it," Annie muttered. "Come at me with all you've got."

Mikasa and Saoirse glared at her. The two shared the ball and ran towards Annie with all their might. Things aren't gonna go well between them. Mikasa and Saoirse were about to throw the ball together when Eren came in between. "Let me go-" he was about to say before his face was hit by both Annie's leg and Mikasa and Saoirse's ball. They let go which led Eren into spinning and falling to the ground again. "Eren!" Saoirse and Mikasa called to him in unison. They both knelt down to him.

"Annie, why do you hate me so much?" Eren asked. "It's not like I've ever done anything to you."

Annie rubbed her arm and looked away shyly. "Heh, you really wanna know?" Annie said. She glanced at the sky and at Eren again, and repeated the process until she stopped her hesitation for saying why. She closed her eyes and sighed. She turned back. "Pay attention because I'm gonna be saying this once...at the entrance ceremony, you told everyone you love cheese hamburg steak. Without even realizing that you basically _stole my thunder_."

The teams looked in dismay. "It was my favorite _first_ , I should have been the one to blurt it out!" she continued. "So naturally I _hate_ your cheeburg guts!"

"I don't understand," Eren said. "Couldn't you just have said me too?"

Annie grew angrier. She gasped when Eren stretched out his hand to her. "Look I'm really sorry," he apologized. "When you get down to it though we have something in common."

Annie hesitated for a moment, staring at the hand. She had two choices: either a truce or enemies forever. Then, she smiled and placed her hand on his, helping him up. "I suppose we do," Annie said. Mikasa looked at Saoirse, who pretended to gag.

"It's sweet! Yay friends!" Krista blurted out. Ymir looked at her, and Reiner clapped in agreement. The teams clapped and they all looked so happy that they weren't titan meat. Ymir looked dumbfounded. "This is ridiculous," she said.

Hannes rubbed his head. "Wait, what's going on?" he said, looking at Eren holding Annie whom they are both smiling, with a not so happy Mikasa and Saoirse watching. But the moment was interrupted when a ball bounced on Annie's head. They turned to see Connie beaming. "I did it now! Dodge ball!" he cheered. "I totally just tagged her out, right?!"

He looked at his friends for an answer, but no response. Hannes blew his whistle. "Technically yes, game over, congratulations!" Hannes cheered.

* * *

The quatret decided to eat outside the school after such a long day at dodgeball, relieved they didn't become titan chow. "Let's dig in!" they all said in unison.

Eren raised his chopsticks holding the cheeburg. "Alright, my fave!" he said, but the meat slipped out of the chopsticks, lying on the dirty ground. He gasped. " _This isn't_ _happening! That was my cheeburg for the day!_ " he screamed.

He desperately tried to grab the food from the ground. "No three second rule," Mikasa said.

Eren stopped. "Mind if I join you guys?" a voice called out suddenly. They all looked up to see Annie holding her lunch box. "Hey, sure no problem." he said.

Annie adjusted herself and sat down with them. She noticed the cheeburg on the ground. "Is that...?"

Eren looked down. "Yeah, it was gonna be the best part of my whole lunch except now..." he sadly said.

Annie looked at it for a moment. She handed her cheeburg towards Eren with her fork. "We'll share," she said.

Eren beamed up. "No way! Really? Thank you!" he said, handing his lunch box to let Annie drop the cheeburg. He happily put it in his mouth and he was so satisfied with the taste. "Best cheeburg ever!"

Saoirse and Mikasa watched. "That was super nice of you," Eren complimented.

Annie looked down in embarasment. "Whatever," she mumbled. "In return though. Let's agree to-uh, forget what I tried to pull-"

Mikasa tried to stuff Eren with fish. " _Eat this_ , your not getting enough fish in your diet," she demanded.

"Mikasa, _stop it!_ " Eren protested.

Saoirse reached into hers and tried to feed Eren too. "Here! Have some teriyaki! You love meat, don't you?" she said.

"You _too_ , Saoirse?!" Eren said.

The three continued arguing when Annie handed over another cheeburg to Eren. "Here, have another one," she said. Eren handed his lunch box. "No joke?"

"Eat this!" Saoirse and Mikasa tried to feed him again. The three argued and argued about the food and Armin watched in embarrasment. "I see a love quatret between them," he said.

* * *

 **YESS IT TOOK FOREVER TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER *clears throat* Sorry for taking so long. I had to study for exams and now it's summer (for us in the Philippines) I won't be udpdating for a while because I'll be going to America. So Awinx out for now!**


End file.
